


Fools in love and life

by toutcequonveut



Series: SxS [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General tomfoolery, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutcequonveut/pseuds/toutcequonveut
Summary: A fluffy glimpse into Lir and Cal's future. Sometimes, Lir feels so blessed with how his life has turned out. Those are the times when life decides to keep him in check (don't worry, there's no angst or anything like that).*Warning: this work contains SPOILERS for the main story of Stroke by Stroke!! Read at your own peril!*





	Fools in love and life

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a writing challenge where I had to write a complete story in one sprint while using the words "cat dog donut eat chew aromatic" 
> 
> Also I can't make a decent title to save my life Orz

The aromatic scents of sautéing garlic and onions wafting into his room woke Lir. Eyes still screwed tightly shut, denying the inevitability of waking up, his nose twitched as the intoxicating smell seemed to fill every cubic centimeter in him.

He lasted 30 seconds before opening his eyes and throwing off the covers. It was time to get to the source and inhale whatever delectables Dave was concocting. 

Not like Lir knew what he was cooking, but that hardly mattered. Everything Dave made was delicious. 

He glanced over to the other side of the bed, already knowing what he would find. Sure enough, the sheets looked pristine and untouched, the tight smoothness interrupted only by two lumps of snoozing cats. Lir knew that in spite of evidence to the contrary, the love of his life had slept with him through the night. They habitually arose earlier than Lir to engage in their birdwatching hobby. 

After he used the bathroom and dressed, Lir wandered out of the bedroom, yawning widely as he stepped forward. He ran into a wall immediately, and only then did he remember that the group had moved mansions just two days ago. _Where was the kitchen in this one_, he wondered. 

His nose held the answer. Garlic and onion beckoned him towards the left, and Lir’s feet carried him forth until he ended up in a glass cavern. It was actually a sunroom that had been converted into a kitchen, and the sunlight streaming through the surrounding windows made Lir feel like he was in a snowglobe.

Unfortunately, the architect had failed to consider how unbelievably hot a glass room housing an industrial stove could get. 

Dave turned from said stove then. He had his “KISS THE WAVES” apron on, which featured a surfer wielding a spatula. Given the eternal air of California beach he carried with him everywhere and the fact that Dave himself was wielding a wooden spoon, the apron had pretty much captured his very essence. 

“Hey dude,” Dave greeted. “Want to eat something?”

“Absolutely,” Lir replied eagerly. He stepped closer to the counter, hoping to sneak a peek of what was smelling so heavenly. 

“Nuh uh!” Dave admonished, using his mountain of a body to block Lir’s view. “Sit tight at the counter and I’ll serve one up for you in just a sec.”

“Alright. Have you seen Cal?” 

“They’re still outside, but they’ll come in in a bit.”

Lir settled into a comfy barstool to wait. Then he leaned forward to snag a banana from the bowl on the counter before returning to his position. As he chewed thoughtfully on the sweet fruit, he contemplated how good life had been ever since answering Cal’s ad on the MaStaff website. 

“Done!” Dave cried like the excited puppy he was. 

Lir lunged forward. “Gimme, gimme!” he begged laughingly. 

Dave chuckled and set the plate in front of him. Lir looked down, then looked back up, confused. 

“Is this... is this a garlic and onion donut?”

“Totally.”

“Gluten free?”

“Of course!”

“Do...don’t these flavors normally not go together?”

“Lir. My man. One of the platonic loves of my life.” Dave held a hand over his heart and looked wounded. “Are you questioning my cooking expertise?”

“No! No...it’s just...really?” Lir hurriedly responded, cheeks pink. 

“All yours, man.” Dave smiled. Was that a hint of mischief in his eyes? “Make sure to tell me exactly what you think.”

Lir gulped, uncertain. Then he remembered how Dave had been the one to feed him over the past two years and forced steel into his core. If Dave had made this donut and stood behind his decision that Lir should eat it, Lir would follow his faith in the man. 

He took a big bite and chewed once. 

Garlic and onion exploded in his mouth, immediately saturating his taste buds and interacting weirdly with the doughy texture of the fried bread. 

At that moment, Cal swept into the kitchen from who-knows-where and announced, “I think I want a dog. What say you, lover?”

Several things came together in Lir’s mind then, clues clicking into place. Dave’s odd choice of breakfast. The absolute absurdity of Cal, of all people, expressing desire for a dog. 

Lir sighed in defeat. “Happy April Fool’s everyone.”


End file.
